theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
Yumichika is the newest boatswain serving the Fiertia. Personality Yumichika is, foremost, vain. He is very proud and boastful about his beauty, which range from his looks to his fighting to personality, all of which he would describe as "beautiful." He is, however, aware that he is not perfect, and that there are others as well who display beautiful traits. He often feels drawn to these people. He does not take to insult well, and will immaturely fire back with an unsubtle snide remark, usually commenting on the ugliness of the original insult. Often this line of conversation ends after a bit of bickering, but Yumichika is not afraid to resort to violence if things get out of hand. After all, he finds a good fight to be one of the most beautiful things that there can be. If he is ever caught in a fight where it is unnecessary for him to win as a duty, and he has no chance of winning, he is unafraid to "give up beautifully." Surprisingly, Yumichika has a lot of insecurities, despite being very confident on the outside. He is not above being dishonest with those he most trusts and most respects, if he believes that the truth will make him lose appearance with them. A very high priority for him is to look good in front of those whose opinions he thinks matter. Although Yumichika has a bold appearance and holds himself in high regard, he really prefers not being in the limelight. He enjoys recognition and a high position, but he would rather help someone he finds a lot of potential in to the top, instead of being the star himself. He likes to think of himself as influential, as essential. For this, he does not mind being little more than an accessory. Sometimes, Yumichika latches onto one particular goal in his life and will do anything to achieve it. Although this generally does not disrupt his means of living, anything that comes between this goal and himself must be sacrificed. He is very determined to get what he wants, if it is important enough to him. He is unafraid to put everything else on hold. Yumichika displays a lot of interest in aesthetics and sees the world not in black and white but beautiful and ugly. Things that usually cannot be described as "beautiful" and "ugly" by most people will undoubtedly be labeled thusly by Yumichika. To him, this is how he communicates that his ideas of beauty go far beyond physical beauty. History A budding young blacksmith from Bydan left his home to serve in the militia—partially for the war effort, and partially because his wife was pressuring for them to have children— but his wife made him resign after he'd returned with a missing leg. He returned to his original post and bitterly recounted his time as a soldier as his glory days. However, by this time, he was ready and also wanted to raise a child. Not in fourteen years of attempts after the husband returned home were the couple able to conceive. The wife blamed it on the husband, telling him that if he had not left for the militia, their child would already be an adolescent. Their marriage was very strained by this point, but as luck would have it, they heard of a woman in the city who was desperate for someone to take her unborn child. Yumichika grew up in a loving environment, with both parents doting on him and his mother grateful that he had saved her almost-failed marriage. In fact, she rather spoiled him in his early years and so his father resolved to try and discipline him. Because the Bydan shipbuilding industry was booming, Yumichika was sent to learn the ins and outs of ships from one of his father's childhood friends. His teacher's son was eleven years older than Yumichika and had already grown and left home, so his teacher was delighted to invest time into a new pupil. Though he had an eye for details and a clear style and finesse, Yumichika loathed to get himself dirty. However, out of respect for his teacher and his father's decision, he continued to study. For his fourteenth birthday, Yumichika surprisingly requested that his father make him a sword, because he found swordfighting to be a beautiful art. His father agreed and divulged that he had once been in the militia, which he felt was a much more rewarding an occupation than that of a blacksmith's. Delighted despite himself, his father poured his heart into crafting Yumichika a sword in hopes that he might be inspired to become a soldier. Yumichika began taking lessons from his father at night to become a swordsman, on the promise that he would not tell his mother. Even though it began initially as a hobby, he proved to be proficient and learned what his father had to teach him quickly. To supplement for these lessons, Yumichika spent his free time going out into the city to witness fighting, taking note of style and new techniques. Soon, Yumichika was old enough to go out and find a job as a shipbuilder in town, and he worked peacefully for two years, but after his twenty-first birthday, he thought he desired more. He sought to leave his home and travel, trying to find more people to learn fighting techniques from, as well as see more places. Relationships LJ Link-out Logs LJ Link-out Quotes/Trivia Fuji Kujaku is not the real name of his sword. Kujaku's favorite color is azure, although Yumichika will tell you it's wisteria. The feathers on his face are macaw. He always wears them. Rumor Mill